Born This Way
by LonelyKangaroo
Summary: Maureen seen by Joanne's loving eyes and vice-versa. A sort of "25 facts about". 1st chapter: Maureen / 2nd chapter: Joanne. R & R :)
1. My honeybear

My honeybear:

\- loves to cover her rusk with an incredibile amount of chocolate spread and gets angry every time the rusk breaks in the middle

\- she'd rather die than admit she snores

\- hides my glasses when she doesn't want me to work on my papers, so I'm forced to do something "special" for her to get them back

\- doesn't remove her make up at night only to wake me up in the morning saying: "Look Joanne! I'm a panda!"

\- often curles up in bed and cries her eyes out thinking about Angel

\- says she hates me at least three times a day when she's on her period, never meaning it

\- loves to climb on the roof and tell the world that she loves me

\- is scared by every type of bug except caterpillars. She thinks they're sweet as hell.

\- has not yet figured out how to do a proper laundry

\- gets very much into films and talks with the character telling them what to, getting upset when they obviously don't listen to her

\- goes outside when it's raining just to sing "I'm singing in the rain"

\- knows exactly where my weak points are and loves catching me unawares kissing and touching me in those points

\- slaps my butt in public places on purpose to see other people's expressions

\- has a spark of despair in her eyes whenever she sees the scars on her arm

\- never misses an episode of Gilmore Girls, still dreaming of a mother she never had

\- loves to rest her head on my shoulder, occasionally giving me a kiss on the neck or cheek

\- acts like a child most of the time, yet be surprisingly wise when she wants to

\- has learned all the legal terms watching Law &amp; Order

\- tickles me mercilessly when I don't want to divert attention from my papers

\- begged me three days to go to the cinema to see Madagascar and laughed her ass off like a child during the film

\- flaps her hands frantically to make the nail polish dry faster, sticking out her toungue when I call her "little hen"

\- says sometimes she hears Angel's voice in the wind that whispers through the trees

\- has a pair of hideous bunny slippers given her by Collins. She called the left slipper Dil, the right Do. My God…

\- pretends not to be scared when we watch a horror movie and then spends the night glued to me

\- isn't perfect, but makes me feel the luckiest person on Earth every day of my life

This is my Maureen. She's born this way.


	2. My pookie

My pookie:

\- thinks I don't hear her when she sings in the shower

\- first than to me, she is married to her work

\- turns into a real tomboy when we watch football on tv

\- has the ability of bearing me even when I'm the most hateful person in the world

\- loves when I run my fingers through her hair

\- drives me crazy when she tells me she wears some sexy underwear under her sober lawyer clothes

\- has the most perfect mocha skin I've ever seen

\- sometimes makes a detour to the park on the way back home from work just to smell the scent of freshly cut grass

\- loves to watch shooting stars from the window

\- thinks I'm unaware of her fixation with my ass

\- cried only at Angel's funeral and I never saw her cry again, but sometimes I hear her sobbing during the night

\- loves to tangle her legs with mine in bed

\- still blushes a bit when we kiss in public, and that makes her even sweeter

\- is afraid of thunderstorms and wants me to hold her tight when the wind is howling outside

\- must look in the vocabulary every single word she doesn't know the meaning

\- can drain a beer faster than me and she never fails to make me aware of it with a teasing smirk

\- loves to slap my bra and see me go mad

\- doesn't eat cornflakes because she says they taste like polystyrene

\- thinks I don't know she has a collection of Playboy in a box under the bed. Hehehe…

\- puts her face close to mine while I'm waking up and laughs her ass off when I open my eyes and get scared

\- comes to cuddle me whenever she sees me sad

\- always wear a delicious perfume that makes her smell like vanilla

\- loves to turn on the radio and dance with me

\- can't talk on the phone without drawing things on a paper

\- isn't perfect, but makes me feel the luckiest person on Earth every day of my life

This is my Joanne. She's born this way.


End file.
